


From Jaegers to Monster Isle

by lildino



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Pacific Rim (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacific Rim cast will show up but it's unsure if they be camo or actually in the story, Rating May Change, no beta we die like writers we are, the same goes for Godzilla human cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildino/pseuds/lildino
Summary: After the tragedies of Honolulu and San Francisco, how could the humans stand by and let the Kaiju kill them. A project was born and the Jeager where born. But they did not fight the Kaiju who were the reason for their birth. Instead they fought the kaiju that were more like animals.So desperate for pilots that they brought in some who never wished to be there. Pilots so young that they when they disappear it was tragedy when they lost to them.
Relationships: Aleksis Kaidonovsky/Sasha Kaidonovsky, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Kudos: 3





	1. Beginnings Of the End (Prologue)

There was once a pair of siblings, two of them we're drift compatible. The military so desperate for people sought them out. Offer them riches and a free collage ride. The youngest sibling said yes. At first the eldest sibling said no.

This project ‘The Jaeger’ was to kill and destroy Godzilla and kaiju like him. As young as she was at the delicate age of 18 she was no fool. She stood her ground when they laughed and tried with their might to convince her. Even as far to threaten her, but she did not budge. She stood her ground and said no. After all she had listened to what Monarch had said and what they had put out on YouTube and the web. In fact she sought to intern with them. 

Sides she knew there was no way a human even in a robot would be able to beat Godzilla. In more likeness the Jaegers would be destroyed by Godzilla. So she turn her back on them. With it incur the wrath of her family. After all it was an opportunity, a rare one. But she would not falter or budge though it hurt she would remain by her decision. 

Or so she thought she would. Then came the second attack. But unlike the Kaiju from Earth this were aliens. Monarch had made it clear that the Kaiju were not of Earth. Every day she would watch the news. Watching each and every time Godzilla would show up where they were. He always found them and he always won. Even when they outnumber him. 

But he could not be everywhere and creatures knew it. So they send out more. While the King of Monster could kill them all he was only one person. Her eyes burned with fire determination. She could help. If they called once more she would say yes. And they did. They come more desperate than before.

She saw their eyes filled with fear and hunger in them. She saw the hunger in her family eyes but she would relent this time. She would say yes. They rejoiced, yet she couldn’t help feeling despair. 

So began the Jaegers pilots Hecate of Serenity Typhoon who’s life both begin and end.

###### Notes

I didn't realize how short this is very sorry about that. Also thank you Chia a lot for helping with key part to get this story out. 


	2. Chapter 1: End Into the Beginning Part 1

She groaned as she heard the alarm blare and robotic female announcing yet another kajiu coming from the breach. The excited sounds of her brother bursting into her room just made her groan even harder. Letttttt her sleeeeeepppp. 

“Oh darling sister who I love ever so much” She cracked an open eye to see his smiling face. How dare he if she had the energy she would smack him. But at last he was too far. Instead, Hecate curled up further under the covers. 

Only for them to be torn from her cruelly by her brother whose face was all smiles. That stupid smile that very much knew what he did was evillllll. Will jokes on him. She shifted a bit till her pillow now was her blanket. Only for it to be cruel rip away from leaving her in the coldness of air. She growled as she looked at her baby brother who she loved so much. She remind herself as thought of possible murder came up. 

“Come on, they're calling us _Sister~_ ” He said sing song, Hecate stared up at the bunk above her, eyebrow twitching as she listened to occupied stifling their laughter as they got to at least sleep in. 

Ughhhh, throwing a short temper tamper on the bed before she got up to grab her blankets and pillow before tossing them onto the bed. She shooed her brother from the room so she could change. 

“Don’t worry about the bed, I'll make it for you” Called the eyes hidden in the blanket. Try to hide from cold like she prefer. “You sure?” She usually got in trouble for not having her bed or cot as they like to call it made to military style. A pass she got cause she was Jaeger pilot. Though she it wasn’t like she didn’t do it on purpose. She easily forgets things easily. Even more so when she was rushing out like now for Kaiju battle that she never got to fight.

“Yea get going before you miss the show.” They both giggle. A joke among many of Jaeger pilots, since no-one really got to battle since Godzilla and now the rest of Kajiu that were now awake did all the fighting. She didn’t mind the front rows sets she got or the generous amount of pay that she got when it was all stand and look pretty. 

Though secret she wanted to get closer. She hummed as she thought getting close enough to touch one of them. She was a fangirl. She watched all the post Monarch out out YouTube or read all of the research papers they made available. 

She opened the door as she shoved her arm through her leather jack with a lovely name of her Jaeger. Serenity Typhoon. “Finally you take so long,” her brother Álvaro said, bouncing on his heels in the hallways. Hecate rolled her eyes, he always thought they were going to get a chance to fight. She doubted it. Godzilla always won, beside that one time but that was human interference, it didn’t count. 

“Yea yea lets go”. It was route at this point. Get suit up into the circuitry suit then outer armor then comes the helmet. All in all neat and it would be a lie that her inner child in her was excited about this. It was like the anime she used to watch ~~and still does.~~

She didn’t like this part she thought as both her and brother stood . “Ready for the drop” Her brother said as he touched the Conn-Pod control. “Serenity Typhoon ready for the drop” She spoke with all the tiredness in her voice of a person who would rather be asleep.

She hated this part she thought as she tensed as they dropped the Conn-Pod. “Relax Hecate, you think you be used to this by now.” she shot Álvaroa a dirty look. She wouldn’t nor would she ever be. She got out of here one day and she rather not get used to this feeling. 

“Neural Handshake initiated” Suddenly Memories burst through, memories of her younger years to now. Then came her thoughts. Then it shifted and her brother's memories came through. Past, the present and then the thoughts. She wrinkled her nose at some of them memories. 

“Remember Hecate you need to talk for this part.” Came an amused voice on comms. She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyances. It’s early and she is not a morning person. 

“Aw Frederick be nice to my sister you know she hates getting up this early.” Came her brother jokingly replay with the sound of muffled laughter coming through the comms. She just rolled her eyes. 

“Right hemisphere calibrating.” she said out loud this time, resisting the urge to yawn. 

“Left hemisphere calibrating.” Álvaroa together they moved as one. 

“Proofed transmitting” They moved together in sync slamming their fist into their hand. She did that more for her brother then for herself. Hecate rather they get started walking so they could take a nap. Faster they start they can get back to bed she thought tiredly. They started to move towards the beach areas. Following the map to where the fight had started. 

Like always there was Godzilla, fighting the kaiju. Now with Mothra, she was rather excited to see this bit though. Mothra had only recently hatch and was shown to only fight with Godzilla. Maybe the fights usually happen when Godzilla was around. That was something many were spectating on if Godzilla was just around or did the King and Queen double team. 

She yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand. That small movement caught Godzilla's eyes. He snorted as he went back to fighting. This was exciting she thought as she watched, her brother didn’t think so she shushed him as if he spoke out loud. ‘Lets get closer,’ he thought to her.

‘No,’ she replied back. They would remain a respectful distance away from the fight. Either helping direct people way waiting to fight ends so they could help out people trapped by the debris. ‘But we can fight too’ she snorted at that, fight Godzilla no they couldn’t. Weapons didn’t hurt him, and she rather not test if the Jaeger weapons could. 

A warning sign pop up on the screen. Vessel? They both thought. “There's a ship out there.” Her brother read out loud. She turned her eyes away from the words on the screen looking for the ship. There. On the edge of the fight. It was trying so hard to escape the fight but waves from the fight keep pushing it around. That boat wasn’t going to escape fight if anything chance are it would it end up getting crushed by fighting Kaijus. She glanced at her brother. His eyes widen at what she thought. 

“Shuffled with me” His mentally screaming was so loud that she almost tried to plug her ears but she resisted. Big movements would be spot instantly but small movements had a chance. Godzilla always watches them when Jaegers move. Even more when Mothra was here. Taking hits that he could've dodge to check her out of sight of Jaegers. Before he would just only glance at them every once in a while just to track where they at. But now with Mothra here he stop dead in a fight and attacks any Jaeger that got too close. 

“Hecate '' his voice was high with fear and he jerked his head towards Godzilla. Álvaroa always saw every article,every YouTube video his sister could get her hands on. Will he didn’t understand it as well as Hecate. He got the gist of it.  
Godzilla was far stronger than what people or the higher ups thought. There was a reason he listened when she said stop or when she said not closer. Even when the orders say get closer. He noticed the differences. Godzilla worried less when fighting the Kaijus, he focused on the fight and killed the Kaijus faster. 

She nodded, and he gulped but he would listen. People need them after all and that was the whole reason why he wanted the job. Why he was first mad at her when she said no to recruiters. 

Together they very carefully start shuffling along the edge of the fight. Keep as far they could from the fight as long as they could. Till finally they had no choices, and they stepped into the water. Godzilla snapped his head to glaring at them as they took another step into the ocean. 

Hecate knew that would happen but she keep calm outwardly. On the inside she was screaming. So was her younger brother for that matter. They had to be careful. Godzilla had no quarrel taking a bite out of Jaegers that got too close. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and her brothers. 

There was something about him watching them that made them feel small. Even in the Jaegers. She pointed to the ship. Godzilla tense “We just want the boat big guy” she said softly. As they shuffled very carefully to the boat. “No need to worry about us.” Gentle and slow. They thought together. “We’ll leave as soon as we get the boat.” Godzilla stood still taking hints from Kajiu blocking Mothra from sight of Jaegers. 

Jaegers pilots inched closer to the ship of people a little each time as he followed them with his eyes and body. Keeping Mothra from them. Though from screeching was giving off she was probably telling him to pay attention. Hecate thought briefly before going to concentrate on inching and slowly reaching out her hand for the ship. 

Godzilla snorted and his back plates lighting up. “Just want the boat big guy” she mumbled. If he took a bite out them it would be her that took the brunt of that attack. 

Slowly they dragged the ship away from the fight. Nearly flinching from Godzilla snarling at them. The two of them cradle the ship to the Jaegers chest. Before turning as quickly as possible and booking it. They didn’t need to stay any no more and Godzilla was talking to many hits and that had them worried. 

They made it back to the beach then back to the city. With sweat dripping down their backs. They both let out a breath of relief that neither knew they were holding. Carefully they found a clear spot for the ship and put her down on it’s side so the people would have an easy time getting out. It was small ship so it should be fine. Worse came to worse they would pick up the ship and move it away from the fight if it got closer. 

Godzilla went back to fight much to both their relief both of them starting to worry. They sat back and watched the fight. Godzilla glance their way every so often. As is to be sure they were there. Taking hits more to check. Carefully they moved to sitting down. It was pain to do as they had to mimic the motion and then hold it but they did it.

If he saw that, maybe he would concentrate on fighting more. Instead he did a double take seeing Jaeger sitting down kicking it’s fight like a little kid whose feet was playing in water. They waved and tried to seem friendly only to wince when the kaiju got a cheap shot at Godzilla staring dumbfoundedly at them. 

It worked though he stopped glancing at them as much in fight, taking hits. Both of them let sigh of relief as they both watch the fight end. And Godzilla eyed them before leaving back into the ocean and they waited till they got the confirmation that he left before getting up. Start the clean up. 

They both got yelled at for that incident and in trouble for it and punishment The Marsher yelled at them till he was blue in face and then dished out they punishment which was having to do physical work. By that they trained till their arms dropped. Of course after they watch was over, can’t have a useless Jaeger pilot whose arms was about to fall off, deploy out to the field.

Hecate made sure to give her brother her desert for that. She felt bad that he got in trouble cause he followed along with her plan. Even in the Jaeger they were getting yelled at and he turned the comms off so they could concentrate on not getting bitten. 

She fell into her cot groaning into it as her muscle burned from brute punishment. Very quietly she drifted into sleep. Dreaming of Godzilla and Mothra. It was nice dream, if a little bit weird.

###### Note

I updated quick cause how short the prologue was.


End file.
